


The Twisted Game

by Karenkk



Series: Kintsugi [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: In moments like this, Yuzuru saw a glimpse of the man who used to be his best friend before taking an entirely different role.A yuzuvier story being told by both sides. Please read it as part of the Kintsugi series.Yuzuru's POVRPS disclaimer applies.





	1. Chapter 1

The dildo inside of Yuzuru was rigid and unforgiving, molded in silicone to form all excessive details of ridge and veins in order to imitate the real thing. Yuzuru gasped for air as his lungs pushed to their capacity as he forced his hips to thrust in the mechanical motion again and again. He desperately willed himself to feel something. Anything other than the eventual numbness after initial blazing pain of forcing that toy inside his own body had faded away. He didn't know what was worse any more: the pain that was long gone, the numbness he was made to endure or the utter humiliation to be under Akihiro's dark gaze.

He had no idea how long he had been at it. Half an hour? An hour? Time seemed to have stopped. His throat had gone so dry that it was the only thing that kept him from giving into the urge to scream, to curse, or anything to break the monotony. The excessive lube slowly oozed out of him with each of his clumsy movement, wetting the sheet underneath him. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have been that generous with it. But he was intimidated by the dildo' sheer size. He didn't think he could take it, but somehow he did manage it. But now what? 

His barely hard cock lay limply between his thighs. He tried to adjust to a different angle, to lower himself closer to the bed, just to gain extra friction to cheat his way out of it. But his legs quivered under his weight and eventually gave out. He wanted so badly to touch himself at that point, but his hands were bound by a silk tie in a pale shade of pink, rendering them useless. He wanted to come so badly so he could put an end to this. 

His heartbeats were ridiculously loud and erratic in his own ears, his breath hot and labored. His vision obscured by the hot air he exhaled, and yet, he could still clearly see that familiar curve of amusement on the older man's lips. 

"Yuzu, didn't you offer to entertain me?" The older man chuckled as he lit yet another cigarette. 

Yuzuru remembered his own words. "Let Shun-kun go, and I will make it worth your while." And it was easy enough to convince Akihiro. Except he was expected to pull on a show, and yet his body just wouldn't obey. He grimaced as he felt the older man's gaze trailing down every inch of him, taking in the obscene mass he had made. 

It got worse when Akihiro leaned down and started to whisper poisonous words into his ears. Selfish, self-centered, self-righteous were the ones being repeated most often. The older man taunted him for taking the choice away from Shun when he knew exactly what his support would mean to that child. 

And he did, didn't he? Yuzuru thought about all the advantages he had over his competitors back in the days: the first class equipment, access to the best choreographers, the expensive costumes with no money spared, being prioritized for international assignments before he started to earn them. Having the older man as his coach could open so many doors for Shun, his connections would set him apart from his peers. People would be more inclined to overlook his humble origin of Sendai and consider him as part of the Nagoya faction of JSF, and that would make a huge difference down the line. But surely none of it would worth years of shame and pain, of being treated with disdain even by those closest to him. 

Akihiro taunted him about his petty jealousy over a very talented boy, worrying that attention on himself could be taken away by a child who could potentially land quads at a younger age than he did. Yuzuru shook his head fervently. But it only took so many time before at least some part of him started to question the choice he had made. 

He almost cried when Akihiro's palm traced along his half hard cock. He instinctively leaned in. He was hopeless against any form of stimulus at this point. 

"My little warrior, what am I going to do with you?" The older man whispered against his ears, in an indulgent tone like chiding a child. Yuzuru wasn't beyond begging at that point.

The younger man sighed in relief as that monstrous thing was finally pulled out him, leaving him feeling oddly empty. Before long it was replaced by Akihiro's erection. Yuzuru moaned hopelessly against the crook of his neck, with his arms around his shoulders. His bounded hands desperately held on, digging into the skin underneath his fingers, grasping like a drowning man. 

There was barely any space between them. All he could feel was the heated skin, the primal rhythm of flesh against flesh. Akihiro knew every inch of him like the back of his hand and was merciless in exploiting that. The younger man was a begging mess when he finally decided to take pity on him and jacked him off to the rhythm of his thrusts, each aiming at his prostate. 

Yuzuru cried out shamelessly and incoherently when he was finally granted the release he had sought after for so long. He was so loud that Akihiro had to kiss him hard just to muffle the obscene sounds he was making. Yuzuru in a primal state, suck and bite onto his lips enthusiastically, tasting the bitter aftertaste of nicotine until he sank into blissful darkness.

He woke up to the feeling of the warm towel against his thighs, gently wiping away the mess. He instinctively shrank away, only to have these large hands kept a firm hold on him, keeping him in place. A wave of shame washed over Yuzuru, for every inch of him was exposed in the other man's field of vision.

Those hands traced down almost tenderly. Coated with massage oil, Akihiro gently worked on the muscles that had undergone so much abuse in the past hour. Yuzuru gasped as his tightened muscles slowly gave away, leaving behind a dull soreness. Those fingers lingered on his swollen ankle for a long time, like it was the most precious thing he had held in his hands. Yuzuru watched as Akihiro gently and expertly iced it, dulling the throbbing pain. 

"Please make sure you get a doctor to look at it, tomorrow." He said.

Yuzuru nodded and abruptly looked away. Tears were threatening to trickle from his eyes.

In moments like this, he saw a glimpse of the man who used to be his best friend before taking an entirely different role. The one who was full of love and care, who easily won the trust of an innocent 14 years old. His malice eventually shown through layers and layers of kindness and pretense, just like how he flipped Yuzuru onto his stomach half an hour later, so he could take him again from the back. 

The younger man groaned into the sheet beneath him, as his still sensitive body protested from the over stimulation. But Akihiro clearly didn't care as he went at it at a ruthless and relentless pace. Yuzuru sighed in relief when the older man finally pulled out him, only to have his hair pulled back hard. With his head harshly lifted off from the bed, he gasped as he felt ribbons of cum coated the right side of his cheek as if mocking that tiny seed of attraction that grew inside that naive child underneath all that hero worshipping all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

For Yuzuru, having Javier back in his life was unexpectedly awkward. Their renewed friendship was new and fragile, with a lot of awkward glances and awkward silence. It was almost like they were learning to coexist with each other again, like so many years when he first arrived at the Cricket Club. Even with years of association and companionship as the basis, there were simply too many baggage between them for everything to fall into place all at once. 

Yuzuru wanted his best friend back so badly so he put on his happy face: the shiny bright eyes, the childlike smiles, the infectious happiness. Just like how he was before his entire world was tilted off axis. And people around him responded readily. Everyone was glad to see the return of a cheerful Yuzuru Hanyu. After all, it meant he was a better teammate to have around, an easier person to work with.

But Javier, who knew him better than most, didn't buy it. His keen eyes could see the shimmering darkness beneath the facade he had painstakingly constructed. Javier, who was always so kind and concerned about others wanted to know if he was OK. And Yuzuru, the master of pretence, suddenly found himself being defenceless against such genuine concern. Before he knew it, there were tears falling down his face. 

His eyes widened in shock. His first instinct was to get away, only to found himself being secured between the Spaniard's arms. All the darkness and anguish buried deeply inside of him came out like a tidal wave, completely drowning him. He sobbed uncontrollably into his friend's jacket. He could hear his rink mate's concerned voice, gently asking him what was wrong. He laughed hysterically, before letting more tears fall. What was right anymore? Other than being in the arms of his best friend. 

How could Yuzuru possibly answer that? All his shame and pain were his, and his alone. He shuddered to think what his friend would think of him if he ever saw him as he truly was. So he shook his head fervently between sobs. Javier didn't push him. He just held him tight, chanting soothing words until waves of emotions finally subdued. 

Afterwards, the Japanese broke away and smiled at him in embarrassment. He started to apologise, but the older man stopped him with a kiss to his forehead. Yuzuru was dumbfounded, as a burst of warmth travelled through his entire body. Suddenly the world around him became a little less suffocating. 

Being engulfed in those arms, being surrounded by that familiar scent of aftershave, Yuzuru realised how much he had missed simple things such as a hug. Now he had a taste, he craved them like a child craving candy after having it for the first time. Filled with insatiable hunger and greed, all he wanted was more and more.

So with his innocent smiles, he asked for more. And Javier who was so used to their physical closeness even before they disastrous attempted at friends-with-benefits arrangement readily accepted them. They found themselves hand in hand, smiling at each other as they made the final round at the end of the ice shows to the roaring crowds. Javier's arm casually threw over his shoulder as they had lunch together. The Spaniard's hands on his waist and thigh as they attempted a lift that ended with both of them landing on their butts. They stared at each other with dumbfounded looks until they both burst out laughing at like a bunch of children. And in moments like these, Yuzuru's off-tilted world seemed to shift back just a little. 

Until he was dragged back to reality when he heard the familiar beeping sound of his hotel room being opened, and Akihiro walking in like he owned the place. He obediently undressed and let the older man fuck him over pretty much all the available surface. Akihiro always had such power over him, easily transforming him into a being that he could barely recognise. 

He whined, as the older man's finger teased his entrance and the tip of his tongue tauntingly ran down his shaft. His body arched off the floor like it had wills of its own, silently begging for more until the older man slowly filled him a finger by a finger. He groaned in delight. His tender skin grazed on the coarse fibre of the carpet, leaving it red and raw. His hips trembled as Akihiro continued to expertly stroke his insides and sucking him, and it was enough for him to come just like that. 

Akihiro laughed as the younger man's body spasm and then crushed down as he came undone underneath his lips. He withdrew his fingers and started pumping Yuzuru's softened cock, just to see his body thrashing from side to side, hopelessly trying to evade further stimulation. He cruelly held him down, ignoring his frantic begging. He continued to tease him, slowly and agonisingly brought him back to hardness. The pain eventually bled into pleasure, Yuzuru could no longer differentiate between them. He continued his incoherent babbling, only to beg for more now.

Akihiro finally took mercy on him, dragging him off the floor so he was now straddling his thighs. The older man steadied him as Yuzuru slowly sunk down on his erection. He sucked in a breath as he was breached, lube trickling down his own thighs. He pressed down at a tentative pace, as blazing pain shot through his already sore body in protest. He ignored it, after all, it was a familiar presence by now. He saw Akihiro grit his teeth in frustration, and he almost wanted to laugh. But it died in his throat and turned to a muffled scream as he bit hard onto his own arm. The older man finally lost the last ounce of his patience. With hands closed on his thighs in a bruising force, he forced his body to swallow the entire length in one go. 

Enduring the pain, Yuzuru's fingers dug into the carpet beneath him, as he anchored his body and let his hips lifted and fell, rolling and grinding to please the other man. He closed his eyes, just so he didn't have to see that familiar smirk on Akihiro's face. It was easier when he could imagine the hands on his waist belonged to someone else...... someone who offered him a hand when he fell, who shared his strength when things got hard, who kissed his forehead to sooth his sadness, who hugged him like he mattered.

"Javi......." He choked out the name like a chant when orgasm finally hit him. His spine arc as he threw his mouth open and gasping in bliss, before collapsing like a rag doll. 

Before he knew what was happening, the back of his head hit the floor hard. In a dazed state, all he could see was Akihiro's handsome face twisted in anger. That perfect facade finally had a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night, Yuzuru looked at Akihiro in a new light. The monster who had been hiding in shadows since his childhood suddenly was more than a meticulously constructed human shell, with all that human beauty and none of its flaws. There was a finally a crack, ever so small, nonetheless, it was there. And for a brief moment, he had a glimpse of the creature hidden underneath.

With almost a child-like curiosity, he poked that crack, and poked it hard. 

He made sure Akihiro was in proximity when he told Javier a joke about Brian. His training mate laughed with his head thrown back before affectionately ruffled his hair. For that, he paid in 10 lashes. The pain lingered on his backside as he skated the next day. It was agonizing when he fell while trying to land a Quad Loop. He felt the other man's dark glare when the Spaniard held him around his waist while checking him for injury after seeing him wincing in pain. Yuzuru made sure his hands on his friend's arms lasted a lot longer than strictly necessary when he thanked him. For that, the older man had his head pushed into the pillow. He struggled to breathe as Akihiro pushed into him in an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Yuzuru and Javier started their warm-up by doing Tracey's standard stroke exercise. Just like the millions of times before, they glided across ice in perfect synch. People stopped what they were doing, just stood there and be mesmerized by the pure beauty of it. At the end of it, Yuzuru dragged Javier to do a series of exaggerated bows to their audiences while giggling like a child. For that, Akihiro placed a vibrator inside of Yuzuru. He enjoyed a bottle of wine while playing with the settings on the remote control. The younger man, with his hands and feet bound, writhed on the bed hopelessly with sweat soaking through the sheets beneath him. 

Yuzuru gave each of the cast a handshake as they made exist near the end of a particular show. But when it was Javier's turn, he gave him a hug instead to the wild cheering from the crowd. Javier laughed and played along. He lifted his training mate off the ground and twizzled him around to the roaring laughter of their co-stars and Yuzuru's surprised squeal. For that Akihiro dragged him to the nearest vacant bathroom and made him giving him a blow job right there. With trembling fingers, Yuzuru unzipped his pants and got to work like a well-trained whore. In fear of being caught, he employed all the skills he possessed in trying to get the older man off as quick as possible. The tiles beneath his knees were cold, hard and unforgiving. Akihiro only pushed him away after making sure he had swallowed every drop of cum that hit back of his throat. He kissed Yuzuru on his forehead almost affectionately before leaving him alone in the bathroom. It branded him like a hot iron, leaving a searing mark on his soul.

Yuzuru pushed himself off the floor and went to the basin to wash out the bitter aftertaste in his mouth. There were so many ugly voices in his head, calling him so many ugly names. So he turned the tap until it couldn't go any further, hoping to drown out all the noises in his head. For a while it worked, as he focused on the loud sound of water hitting ceramic, it was rhythmic and smoothly, until it was abruptly turned off. 

He lifted his head in shock and found himself looking into the warm chocolate eyes of the Spaniard. He instinctively backed away as the other reached for him. He pretended that he didn't see the hurt in those kind eyes, and stubbornly kept the distance. He didn't want his friend to get too close. Not when everything was so raw and overwhelming. Under the bright fluorescent light, his shame was exposed for all to see. 

Thus, he lowered his head, only to see he had flooded half of the bathroom again. He cursed under his breath. It at least it gave him an excuse to grab a handful of paper towels and tried to clean up the mess he made. Silently, Javier helped as well. Between the two of them, they managed to bring it back to a respectable state. The Japanese bowed deeply to show his appreciation, before practically running out of there.

The Spaniard, despite the laid back image he liked to project to the world, could be stubborn when he wanted to. He cornered Yuzuru the very next day and asked him out for lunch. And Yuzuru, who could never say no to that kind and earnest man uttered yes before he could stop himself. So they ended up in a private room in a nearby restaurant, with the Japanese man picking through the salad he ordered without much appetite. The conversation was awkward. Javier didn't quite know how to ask the question that had been circling his head since the night before. And Yuzuru avoided looking at him at all cost. 

Finally, Javier wanted to know if he was happy with his boyfriend, and Yuzuru felt lost for a moment. For many years, Akihiro was all he ever knew. Happiness being such a distant memory, he didn't quite know the answer himself. But his shame was his, and not meant to be shared. So he just laughed it off. In the end, Javier, who was too kind to force the issue gave him a hug and told him he was there always for him. Yuzuru closed his eyes, greedily cataloged the moment into his brain, no detail was too small. 

For the first time in a very long time, he told Akihiro no when the older man pushed him onto the bed that night. With Javier's touch still so fresh on his skin, the prospect of having sex was Akihiro was suddenly unbearable. For that, his hands were bound together with a leather belt. It cut into his skin, drawing red bruises as he struggled which darkened as the night went on. 

It was the same old game that Akihiro liked to play. He was dragged to a full-length mirror, with his naked body shown as reflection. Akihiro's fingers buried in his hair, forcefully kept his head up as he thrust into him. Yuzuru watched as pain on his own face morphed into pleasure, as the older man continued to hit his prostate. His resisting body soon gave in and grinding down hard in pursuit of pleasure in its own accord. He watched as himself came, without any added stimulation to his erection. His body was too used to be manhandled, unable to distinguish between pain and pleasure. 

Akihiro laughed as he watched him falling apart underneath his gaze once again. He sneered, "Wouldn't you love for your precious friend to see you like this?"

Yuzuru, who vividly remembered those weeks of harsh words, cold looks, and being treated like he didn't exist, broke down and sobbed. The older man smiled in triumph. He ran his tongue across his tear-stained cheek like he was taking his time sampling a delicacy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags. Technically, these are sufficient. But if you want to know more before reading this chapter please scroll down for the chapter note at the end. It does contain spoiler though.

Yuzuru quietly lay on the carpet, long abandoned like a broken doll. Fury slowly filled every cell in his body as he tried to pull himself together. 

In his cruelest punishment, Akihiro had made him seen his biggest vulnerability - his hopeless dream of having Javier as more than a friend, a secret that he had kept under locks and keys in the deepest part of his heart. 

He could still feel Javier's touch lingering on him, so beautiful and warm. He used to be satisfied with such simple gestures, but now it was nothing but a bitter reminder of what he could never have. Even his friendship, which he used to treasure so much, felt like a consolation prize.

In the end, he only had himself to blame. Greed was his biggest downfall. Numbness was his constant companion for years. It was all he had until Javier came into his life with his smile that rivaled the sun. The Spaniard showered him with gentleness and kindness that he had been starved off for so long. He should have been satisfied with their friendship, but little by little he had wanted more until he was stupid enough to get involved with his friend sexually. Javier, with his gentle nature, gave him free rein. And for the first time in his life, Yuzuru had a taste of sexual freedom. His body and his desire were his to do as he pleased. Despite what happened afterward, he should have been thankful for this precious experience. Instead, seeing Javier's relationship with Miki, he had a glimpse of what he could have and he wanted more. 

Just like that, unfamiliar want and ugly greed were awakened from their long hibernation. He was overwhelmed with tidal waves of emotions that he was not equipped to deal with. For the first time in a long time, he was furious at Akihiro, who had molded him into a creature of broken mess and tainted darkness, with no hope for happiness.

He looked his own reflection in the mirror, glassy eyes with maniac gleam, skin feverishly pink with rage. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than for Akihiro to have a taste of bitter disappointment as well. 

Plotting for revenge was a lot easier than he anticipated. Money bought him people who were discreet and information that were crucial. And he had enough of it in his disposal.

He calculated the exact moment to walk out of the door of Arima Grand Hotel, so he literally brushed pass Akihiro, who was in his way in. Behind his sunglasses, he could see those eyes filled with confusion before shock set in. He offered a smirk, easily evading the hand that made a grab for his wrist. A cab was already parked outside, ready to take him back to his own hotel. 

Once he got back, he changed into a bathrobe and opened a bottle a red wine that he had ordered just for the occasion. He sipped the exact same brand and vintage that Akihiro used to make him drink so he stayed compliant when he was young. Chilled to perfection, it tasted incredible sweet between his lips.

He managed to finish most of the bottle before his door opened with a bang and the older man stormed in. He let himself be dragged off the sofa, and pinned to the wall roughly. He bit back the wince of the pain. It wasn't hard, as he was thoroughly enjoying the cold fury radiating off the older man. 

"Do you know what you have you done?" Akihiro demanded as he shook his shoulders hard.

Of course he did. With a little probing, Yuzuru had no trouble finding out that the older man had spent the last year in meticulous planning to build his empire, a skating school and a talent agency that were just the first step in his grand plan. And Nakamura, with his connection and money, played a vital role in that plan. As a long-time contributor to JSF and figure skating, Nakamura saw the value to the Akihiro Hirata brand. But nonetheless, as a businessman, he wanted to see the numbers and strategies, and whatever else that bought his confidence before he put his money in. For that, Akihiro had employed his enormous charm, and he was very close to getting what he wanted.

But Nakamura faltered when Yuzuru made him see the potential scandal around Akihiro. After all, it was hardly wise to be associated with a child molester. He crumpled when Yuzuru took off his coat and pants, revealing the virgin white corset that sinfully accentuated his tiny waist and full ass. The skin tone stockings clung onto his long, slender legs, with delicate floral patterned cuffs finishing off just on those delectable thighs, held in place by a pair of white garter belts. Yuzuru was a mixture of soft curves and strong lines, a beauty made with a perfect blend of softness and hardness. And Nakamura was ready to agree to anything, both verbally and written. After all, Yuzuru had paid a good amount of money to know what he liked and how he liked it. He dabbed a bit of lip gloss onto his lips under those ravenous eyes. The chemical sweetness of the strawberry flavor barely registered before it was hungrily licked off him.

Yuzuru smirked. He made sure he had Akihiro's full attention as his hands moved downward. With the belt untied, the robes slid off his shoulders and pooled around his ankles. His fingers traced every inch of the fabric that adorned him, no longer pristine and snow white. He wanted the older man to see every stain and every smear.

Yuzuru had marveled at his own ability to wrap that Nakamura around his little finger. In no time, Nakamura was eating cubed melons out of his hand, sucking on the juice on his fingertips, greedily chasing down wine that had spilled on his skin with his tongue, splashing his cum on his brand new corset. Yuzuru smirked as he thought about how mad Akihiro was going to be. 

And Akihiro was certainly mad, judging by the brutal force he had on his shoulders. He tore off that tiny little panties off from Yuzuru, releasing his cock from the straining fabric, just so he could close his fingers on its base in a crushing grip. The younger man giggled despite the pain, before closing his mouth on the older man's lips and bit down hard. His blood tasted sweeter than the wine that he just had, and just as intoxicating. 

And Akihiro, in return, sank his teeth into the tender skin on Yuzuru's neck, feeling him shuddering in his arms. The younger man pressed down his naked ass hard against his groin, just as aggressively. "Fuck me!" He demanded breathlessly.

Akihiro did exactly that, unzipped his pants, and buried himself inside Yuzuru in one hard thrust. Yuzuru snickered, as Akihiro groaned in anger when it was met with little to no resistance. He was already stretched open, with copious lube moistening the way. 

Yuzuru impatiently rolled his hips, lifting up and pressing back down just to taunt him. Akihiro grunted, trying to hold him down as he chased for the control he no longer had. Anger rolled off in waves from that man, and it amused Yuzuru so much that he broke into laughter. He moaned between giggles, as pleasure assaulted him in waves, simmering like current beneath his skin. He rode on it, digging his finger into older man's shoulders, intoxicating in his triumph.

His laughter abruptly died in his throat when the older man finally had enough. Those strong hands closed around his neck, fingers pushing in threatening to crush his throat. 

"Shut up! Shut up!" Akihiro spat, eyes red, mouth foaming. With a bulging vein on his temple, that handsome face contorted to something barely recognizable. 

Yuzuru could barely stop himself, hysterical glee bubbled inside his chest, escaping the choking hold. He hungrily gazed upon all that anger and loss of control. Akihiro was a human with human weakness after all. Suddenly the monster that was a constant presence throughout his childhood was not so scary anymore. His vision dimmed due to lack of air. In darkness everything was heightened and intensified, he found himself drowning in pleasure. His eyelids fluttered close as he orgasmed, his cock spurted between their stomachs. 

When he regained his senses, Akihiro had recovered his composure. He was meticulously dressed again, without a wrinkle on his suit, or a hair out of its place. That monster was back in its human shell, it was once again perfect without visible flaws. But Yuzuru knew better now. 

"Since you are so fond of games, my little warrior, play one last one with me." Akihiro said. And his term was simple: win to gain his freedom, or fail to lose it completely.

And Yuzuru, still high on adrenaline and his first taste of victory, agreed like a stupid child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning: Yuzuru sleeping with OMC who wasn't Akihiro.
> 
> Nakamura: If you don't remember who he was, please refer to chapter 2 of Choices and Decisions.
> 
> We are at the count down now. Only 2 parts to go!


End file.
